net_idolfandomcom-20200213-history
=soleil=
=soleil= is a net idol group consisting of three members -- Tsukuda Miyuki, Shimizu Kou and Akitogawa Ayaka, who attend a fictional high school -- Hizashi Academy. They can be found on Instagram as @soleil.idols, on Tumblr, and on Youtube. Their email is soleil.idols@gmail.com. Their ThisCrush is soleil-idols. The theme of the group is "stars". Their interactive account is @soleil.start on Instagram. Members Tsukuda Miyuki Year: First Attribute: Pure Colour: Grey Height: 161cm B/W/H: B78/W58/H81 Hair: Slightly curly cinnamon brown with straight fringe Eyes: Gold Role: Composer Charm point: Her smile Likes: Kimchi, dogs Dislikes: Fish, insects Hobbies: Baking Introduction: Hello! I'm Tsukuda Miyuki, a first year at Hizashi Academy ^^ Kimchi is my soulmate, and dogs are my favourite animals :) I really love idols, and I've admired μ's for a long time now. My hobby is baking, and when Kotori's birthday rolled around, I tried baking a cheesecake to commemorate the special occasion of my all time favourite idol -- but that didn't go so well, hehe >.< Being an idol has been my dream for as long as I can remember -- I've always thought that it was unachievable, but with the support of my friends Kou and Ayaka, that dream may not seem so far away anymore ^ω^ We may not be the most talented idols, but I hope that you will continue to support us as we strive to reach the very top ~ Shimizu Kou Year: First Attribute: Smile Colour: Purple Height: 162cm B/W/H: B81/W61/H82 Hair: Curly, sandy blonde with some bangs pinned up to one side Eyes: Purple Role: Costume designer Charm point: Her long eyelashes Likes: Matcha, onions, idols Dislikes: Ants, garlic Hobbies: Reading old books Introduction: Hey there! I’m Shimizu Kou, a first year from Hizashi Academy~ I like metal, idols, idol metal, and I really loathe garlic. I love, love, love idols --!! I’ve admired idols like μ's since a long time ago, and recently I’ve become interested in those newer idol groups like Butterfly Beats and Nova Stars too! I’m just a really big fan of idols in general -- standing there singing on that sparkling stage, they’re just so enthralling, so amazing -- it makes one want to try being one, to widen the smiles on people’s faces, too. That’s why we’re here, trying our best now! Um, I’m not very informed on the latest trends -- mostly all I read is stuff like idol magazines and musty old books -- but I know a lot about idols, so that counts, right? I’m also not very good at singing or dancing either, all I can do is design our costumes -- but nevertheless, I’ll try my best at reaching that shining stage! So please support us as we shine as brilliantly as the sun~ Akitogawa Ayaka Year: First Attribute: Cool Colour: Light blue Height: 165 cm B/W/H: Undisclosed Hair: Straight black hair with some of it tied up behind Eyes: Light blue Role: Manager Charm point: Eyes Likes: Cats Dislikes: Spicy food Hobbies: Writing Introduction: Hey! My name is Akitogawa Ayaka, and it’s great to meet you! I’m a first year like Miyuki and Kou. I’m quite new to the idol scene, but since Miyuki and Kou introduced me to it, I’ve become interested in it. I used to dance a little, and I like singing, so I’ll try my best to make the group the best it can be! I really like cats, and I write in my free time. I’m a fan of manga and anime and I probably argue too much… But I hope you’ll support my friends and I as we work hard to make people happier! Hizashi Academy All the members of =soleil= attend Hizashi Academy, a high school in Yokohama, as first years. Their uniform consists of a light purple blouse with slightly puffy sleeves, a dark brown skirt with a white stripe at the bottom and a dark brown bolo tie with a purple clasp (for first years). More information about Hizashi to come! History The idea for starting an idol group was conceived around mid-October, 2016. Later, the three girls officially started =soleil= on 23 October 2016. 24/10/16 - Entered net idol competitions Japan Net Idol and S'usume Project. 7/11/16 - Posted official group introduction. 10/11/16 - 12/11/16 - Posted individual member profiles. 17/11/16 - Posted Task 1 entry for Japan Net Idol. 23/11/16 - 'Started up their interactive account @soleil.start. '''24/11/16 -' Entered net idol competition Top Idol. '''6/12/16 - Posted Task 1 entry for Top Idol. Original Content Released content: * Halloween-themed art * Official group introduction * Member introductions and profiles * Debut art/entry for Japan Net Idol's Task 1 * 4-komas in chibi style * Story Chapters Planned content: * Debut cover, WILD STARS * Chapter 2 of the Main Story * A short cover for Task 2 of Japan Net Idol * Initial URs * Christmas art and messages Current Projects * =soleil= STAR-T, a 4-koma series depicting life as idols in chibi style * The Main Story, done in chapters, which include a short story and original art * A support member contest - OCs of supporters will be chosen to make appearances in =soleil= STAR-T and the Main Story, and also get support LLSIF cards. * SIF card sets, which will be voted on in the future. Initial URs are currently in production. Trivia * The members of =soleil= are friends in real life. * Kou introduced Ayaka and Miyuki to the net idol community. * The roles given in the character bios are fictional. The members' actual roles are mixer/edit maker, artist and manager respectively. * Ayaka is a huge fan of cats. She likes to wear cat hoodies. * Miyuki and Kou introduced Ayaka to Love Live. * Miyuki owns a dog, and her initial UR will feature it. * The name of their school, Hizashi, means "sunlight". * Kou hates garlic.